Ami's Sudden Birthday Present
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: One day Makoto just happened to be going over to ami's for ami's birthday, but there is something she never thought would happen to her. Ami/Mako pairing. please rate and review. .


Ami's Sudden Birthday Present

One day Makoto was walking to Ami's house with a box in her hand. When she got to where she knew she was getting closer to her house, Makoto thought to herself for a while. _I hope she likes what I made for her. I worked all day yesterday working on it. I really hope she likes it._ While Makoto is walking, she doesn't notice someone walking toward her with a book in their hand reading without watching where they are going. All of a sudden Makoto walks into the person that had the book in their hand. Once Makoto hits the ground she yells, "Watch where you're going you idiot." She looks up and realizes that it was Ami who had crashed into her. Ami looked like she was about to cry. Makoto said, "Oh Ami, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I mean I didn't know it was you I ran into. I'm so sorry for calling you an idiot." As Makoto apologized, Ami sat up and hugged her friend as tight as she could without hurting her. Ami was crying her eyes out in Makoto's orange and yellow jacket that she normally wore. Makoto looked down and saw that Ami was looking at a book with pictures of her and her mother in them.

Ami sobbed, "I'm not...crying because...you called me an...idiot. I'm crying because...because... because my mom had a heart attack at the...hopital...and she died from it. That is why I'm...c-crying." Ami cried until she was basically out of tears. Makoto patted her friends back and said that it would be okay. Makoto stood up and pulled Ami with her. She told Ami to take them to her house so she could let Ami cry in her own house with no one to see her cry, except for Makoto. Ami didn't mind crying in front of Makoto because everytime she did, Makoto would hold her on her arms and say that everything would be alright. They were standing in front of Ami's house and Ami was still half way crying. Once they got inside Makoto took Ami to the couch and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to go make us some tea. Okay." When she saw Ami nod her head she smiled and went into the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them. When Ami saw Makoto go into the kitchen she sighed and thought to herself, _I'm so glad that Makoto is my friend because she listens to me when I am sad and when she knows what I'm sad about, she pulls me into her arms and hugs me in a loving embrace like my mother use to do. I just wonder what Makoto will think of me when she finds out that I love her more than a friend. I hope she loves me too, but she probably still loves that jerk who broke up with her. When will Makoto find out that it isn't him who loves her, and it is me who loves her?_ Makoto comes back and sees Ami looking down with a pained expression on her beautiful face.

Makoto thinks of a way to get Ami happy again. When she knows what to do to get Ami to be happy again, she says, "Hey Ami lets go into the kitchen and make some snacks. Just you and me. Want to?" Ami's face brightens up at the idea of working with Makoto in the kitchen. Makoto senses this and goes back into the kitchen to notice that Ami had actually followed her.

* * *

Once in the kitchen the two girls try to figure out what they want to make. Then Ami suggests, "Why don't we make some of your famous Chocolate Drops of Pure Heaven." Makoto laughs at the name that Ami had given to the chocolate drops that she makes and agrees.

Makoto looked for all the ingrediants to make the chocolate drop when she noticed she forgot about something. She forgot to pick up groceries that day. Makoto turns to Ami with her mouth open but nothing coming out.

Ami noticed this expression and giggled. "You forgot to get supplies today am i correct."

Makoto said, "You know me to well Ami-chan. I guess i should start writing down what i need to get for supplies huh?"

"I cannot believe that you, hyper-active Makoto, pulled an Usagi-chan on me. Are you sure you aren't related to Usagi-chan?"

Makoto blushed. "Of course I'm sure. I just...got side-tracked and forgot."

Ami noticed the blush then smiles, thinking of a way to make Makoto blush harder.

Makoto hears the tea go off then goes and gets the tea.

Ami walks to Makoto's room and sees a lot of pictures of her and Makoto hugging.

"Ami where did ya go?"

"Hold on I'm in your room."

"It's ok we can stay in there if you want."

Makoto walks in the room and gives Ami her tea. She watches Ami and starts to blush when her eyes started to stare at Ami's body.

Ami notices this and gets up and goes to the door.

"Where are you going Ami?"

"I want to show you something. Come with me. You will know where i really go instead of my computer school."

Makoto follows to where Ami goes and after a couple of blocks Makoto gets worried because Ami is really quiet. "Ami are you ok? You're quieter than usual."

Ami just kept walking until they came across a building.

* * *

Inside the building, Ami goes to the locker room and changes into a bathing suit. She comes out and gives Makoto a green one that looks like the one she had on.

Makoto went and changed then comes back and sees Ami swimming on a backstroke with her eyes closed. She watched on amazed at the gracefulness that Ami wielded. Makoto was so out of it that she didn't notice that Ami was talking to her. She eventually snapped out of it and blushed sitting on the edge of the pool. Ami went underwater and before Makoto knew it she was in the water holding her breath. Makoto saw Ami swimming and she almost let the air out of her mouth. Ami saw bubbles coming from Makoto's mouth and swims over to her. She puts her lips on Makoto's and kisses her making it to where neither of them lost any air. Ami pulled back realizing what she had done and swam away. Makoto gets out of the water thinking Ami was in the locker room but found nothing but her bag. _Where did she go? What happened just now? I can't believe what i just experienced from Ami, sweet, adorable Ami had just kissed me underwater. Now that is what i call the perfect kiss. But where did she go? The water...she's still in the water._

Makoto gets back in the pull only to see Ami with her head in her hands, supposably crying. Makoto swims to her and pulls her to the surface.

Once at the surface of the water, Ami gasps for air. "Mako-chan what are you-mmff," Ami tried to say before she was cut off by a pair of lips connecting to hers. She realizes that Makoto had just kissed her. Ami relaxes then kisses Makoto back wrapping her arms around the tall girls neck. The kiss wasn't rushed nor was it interupted. It lasted exactly 40 seconds before they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Mako-chan that was...wonderful. I never thought you felt the same way i did, and i am happy that you finally figured out that i loved you instead of that jerk who used to be your boyfriend. And last of all...I love you Kino Makoto." Ami said with a smile.

Makoto smiles, "And I love you too Mizuno Ami with all my heart and soul."

The new couple kissed again and neither cared if anyone saw them, because they know that it wouldn't matter as long as they had each other.

The End

Authors Note: Well tell me what you think of it, and please remember I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters so please be don't be upset with me. Thank You.


End file.
